totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czy uważasz że Big Ben i Wieża Eiffla to...
Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinek 13 "Czy uważasz że Big Ben i Wieża Eiffla to..." W poprzedniej części... Wszyscy stali już pod szkołą. Po chwili dołączył do nich Luka. Lukaninho: Yo. Co się dzieje? Chef: Właśnie nie wiemy. Fred: 'Chwileczkę. ''Spojrzał na uczestników. 'Fred: '''Ktoś z was widział Xaviera? ''I w tym momencie wyjebało szkołę w powietrze. Z płomieni i szczątków szkoły wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Był to śmiejący się Xavier. 'Xavier: '''BUAHAHAHAHAH! 'Ruiny Szkoły Wszyscy patrzyli na Xaviera, który wyłaniał się z płomieni. Fred padł na kolana i zaczął płakać. Chef starał się go pocieszyć. Xavier: 'Ostrzegałem, że mi za to zapłacisz Fredzie McLean! ''Stanął przed nim. Fred spojrzał na niego i ujrzał w jego oczach płomienie. 'Xavier: '''Zniszcze wszystko i wszystkich którzy staną mi na drodze do... ''W tym momencie oberwał łopatą od Juana, padł na ziemię i zemdlał. '''Juan Alberto: '''Weź się już przymknij. '''Frankie: Niezłe uderzenie. Chef: 'To co z nim robimy? '''Sim: '''Ekhem... ''Próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę. 'Sim: '''A co z nami?! Finał?! '''Chef: '''Poczeka. ''Sim zmarszczyła brwi. 'Lukaninho: '''Ok. Ja się zajmę finałem a ty Chefie... ''Spojrzał na niego, Freda i Xaviera. 'Lukaninho: '...Ty lepiej zajmij się nimi. Chef pokazał kciuk w górę i wyciągnął telefon. 'Lukaninho: '''Tak więc Angelika, Sim zapraszam was do autokaru. Resztę też. '''Kuahyin: '''Wycieczka! <3 '''Shandor: '''Na budowe po gruz! <3 '''Dianna: '''Oby nie... 'Autokar Wszyscy siedzieli w luksusowym autokarze Luki. Oczywiście wszyscy zostali posadzeni w kolejności w jakiej odpadali. Luka stał na środku a na miejscu kierowcy siedział jakiś tam Pele... Lukaninho: 'Skoro dotarłyście aż tutaj dziewczyny to aby nie było wam smutno podczas finałowego zadania będziecie mogły wybrać sobie 2 pomocników, którzy będą z wami do końca. '''Sim: '"Mogli" to oznacza, że nie musimy? 'Lukaninho: '''Nie. To oznacza musicie. '''Sim: '=.= 'Angelika: '''To ja na 100% biorę My Hero! <3 ''Wskazała na Chucka. Ten jednak nie reagował a kapelusz miał na oczach. 'Angelika: '''Chuck! ''Krzyknęła a ten spadł z siedzenia. 'Chuck: '''Co jest?! '''Angelika: '''Wybieram cię! <3 ''Chuck podniósł się i usiadł obok Angeliki a ta go objęła prawie dusząc. 'Chuck: '''Powietrza... '''Lukaninho: '''A druga osoba? '''Angelika: '''Hmm... ''Zaczęła się rozglądać. W końcu na tyłach dostrzegła Asahinę. 'Angelika: '''Asahina! Już więcej mi nie uciekniesz! <3 ' Za co... D: Dziewczyna niezbyt zadowolona usiadła obok Chucka & Angi. Sim: 'Pff. Kua & Shandor. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z miną "are u fucking kidding me?" 'Lukaninho: '''Jesteś pewna? '''Sim: '''Ta. Tylko niech nie siadają obok mnie! '''Lukaninho: '''Ok. ''W tym momencie autobus się zatrzymał przed lotniskiem. Cała szóstka została wyrzucona z niego a Lukaninho stanął w drzwiach. 'Lukaninho: '''Wszystko macie napisane na tej karteczce. ''Rzucił im świstek. 'Lukaninho: '''Powodzenia. ''Autobus odjechał i było tylko słychać dźwięki imprezy... xD '''Lotnisko w Toronto Cała szóstka nieco oszołomiona spojrzała na kartkę, którą czytał Chuck. Chuck: ''"Odbędziecie teraz mały wyścig, podczas którego będziecie musieli wykonać kilka zadań. Na początek kupcie bilety na lot do Londynu. Na lotnisku czekać będzie na was pewna osoba, która was poinformuje co dalej."'' Kuahyin: 'Kua bać się latać. :c '''Shandor: '''Shandor widzieć już kiedyś te maszyny! '''Angelika: '''Ok? Chodźcie! ''Pociągnęła za sobą Chucka & Asahinę w międzyczasie potrącając Sim po drodze. 'Sim: '''Szmata... ''Mruknęła i pobiegła z dwoma frajerami po bilety. '''GRUPA ANGELIKI: Angelika wraz z Chuckiem & Asahiną dotarła do kasy. Angelika: 'Chcemy 3 bilety do Londynu! <3 '''Pracownik: '''Na który lot? '''Chuck: '''Najszybszy. ''Pracownik zaczął spoglądać w kompa. 'Pracownik: '''Za półgodziny odlatuje samolot. Następny za 5 godzin. '''Angelika: '''Szybko dawaj je pan! ''Pracownik wydrukował bilety i wydał je grupie. 'Angelika: '''Biegniemy! Ciao! ''I pobiegli jak najszybciej w stronę terminalu. '''GRUPA SIM: I niej już nie było tak kolorowo. Sim: 'Co to znaczy, że nie wydacie mi biletów?! '''Pracownik: '''Przykro mi. Te dwa odlutki nie mogą z panią polecieć. ''Wskazał na Kuę & Shandora którzy rozpierdalali poczekalnię... (please) 'Sim: '... Sim pociągnęła pracownika do siebie i spojrzała mu w oczy. 'Sim: '''Posłuchaj mnie idioto. Tu się toczy walka o milion dolarów, więc albo dajesz mi te bilety po dobroci, albo rozprawię się z tobą inaczej. ''W jej oczach pojawiły się płomienie. Pracownik przełknął ślinę i wydał bilety Sim. 'Sim: '''Dziękuje. ''Wkurwiona rzuciła nim o podłogę. 'Sim: '''Chodźcie pojebusy. ''Mruknęła do Kui i Shandora. '''Shandor: '''Idziemy do maszyna? '''Kuahyin: '''Kua się nadal bać... '''GRUPA ANGELIKI: Angi wraz ze swoimi pomocnikami dotarła do samolotu. Zajęli miejsca i czekali na lot. :> Chuck: 'To czas na drzemkę... ''Zasłonił kapeluszem twarz i przysnął. 'Angelika: '''Ej. :<. ''Westchnęła. 'Angelika: '''No cóż to oznacza, że będziemy musiały pogadać między sobą. :D ''Spojrzała na Asahinę zalotnie. 'Asahina: '''Taaak... ''Odparła. W tym momencie do samolotu wpadła Sim ze swoją ekipą. 'Sim: '''Razem w jednym samolocie? Super... ''Zabrała Kuę & Shandora gdzieś na tyły samolotu i tam usiadła (oczywiście sama, bez nich) ''' Jeżeli ten Koreański Szczur myśli, że uda mu się ze mną wygrać - TO SIĘ BARDZO MYLI. ' Mam walczyć w finale z dziwką? Proszę was...Znalazła się tutaj fartem bo niczego innego jak kręcenia dupą wokół wszystkich nie zrobiła.' Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli komunikat o starcie samolotu. 'Lotnisko w Londynie' Samolot wylądował i obie drużyny udały się szybko na teren lotniska. Zaczęły się rozglądać za jakąś postacią z dramy. Jako pierwsza znalazła ją ekipa Sim. Sim: 'Ty? '''Noah: '''Mnie też to cieszy... ''Spojrzał na Kuę & Shandora którzy pokazywali oznaki swojej głupoty. 'Noah: '''Fajną masz gromadkę, twoje? '''Sim: '''Pojebało? Nie! ''Warknęła. 'Sim: '''Gadaj co dalej. ''Noaszek wręczył jej karteczkę. 'Sim: '''Big Ben? '''Noah: '''Mhm. Tam czekać będzie kolejna osoba, która powie o co chodzi w zadaniu. ''Sim wywróciła oczami. 'Sim: '''Ok. ''Poszła w kierunku wyjścia. 'Kuahyin: '''Hej! Zaczekać na nas! ''Pobiegli za nią. 'Noah: '''Za moich czasów... ''Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ dotarła grupa Angeliki. 'Angelika: '''Pierwsi! <3 '''Noah: '''Drudzy. '''Angelika: '''Co... ''Spojrzała na wybiegającą grupę Sim. 'Asahina: '''Masz dla nas jakieś informacje? ''Noaszek znowu podał karteczkę. 'Chuck: '''Big Ben? Huh, ten z farmy? :o '''Angelika: '''Ten model? <3 '''Asahina: '''Ten zegar! '''Noah: '''Brawo! ''Krzyknął ironicznie. 'Angelika: '''Gdybyś nie był taki... ''Przejechała palcem po jego ubraniu. 'Angelika: '''To bym cię schrupała. <3 ''Zabrała ze sobą zespół i udała się ku wyjściu. 'Noah: '''Nie dzięki, nie chce kręcić filmu porno na żywo. 'Big Ben Zespoł Sim dotarł pod wierzę. Zostali, że tak powiem, wyjebani z dosyć uszkodzonej taksówki. Sim: 'Musieliście, poważnie? '''Kuahyin: '''Kua nic nie poradzić! Nigdy nie widzieć tak dziwne jadący auto! '''Shandor: '''A ja myśleć, że tam być cygańska knajpka! ''Sim zacisnęła pięść i ruszyła w stronę wielkiego zegaru. W międzyczasie dotarła również ekipa Angeliki. 'Sim: '''Co to, TO NIE! ''Pobiegła w stronę wejścia do zegara. 'Sim: '''Halo? ''W ciemnośći ujrzała jakąś postać z irokezem. 'Sim: '''Oh no poważnie?! '''Duncan: '._.? 'Sim: '''Dobra, nieważne. Mów co mam zrobić! '''Duncan: '''Widzisz te wszystkie mechanizmy w górze? ''Sim, Kua & Shandor spojrzeli. 'Duncan: '''Musicie je jakoś ominąć i dostać się na szczyt do zegaru. '''Sim: 'Żartujesz, prawda? 'Duncan: '''Nie? ''Sim ciężko westchnęła i zaczęła się wspinać po drabinie. 'Kuahyin: '''Zaraz! A co z nami być! '''Sim: '''Znajdźcie inną drogę albo chodźcie za mną! '''Shandor: '''Chodź Kua, damy radę! ''Pociągnął go i zaczęli się wspinać. Do środka wpadła gruba Angi. 'Angelika: '''Duncan! <3 '''Duncan: '''Miło, że kogoś cieszy moja obecność. ;_; '''Angelika: '''Tak, tak.. :3 Mów co mamy zrobić cukiereczku. :* '''Duncan: '''Dostać się na górę wieży. '''Asahina: '''Przez te mechanizmy? ''Duncan potwierdził kiwając głową. 'Asahina: '''Nie piszę się na to! '''Angelika: '''Ależ tak, jak ja mogę to ty też! <3 ''Chuck zaczął się rozglądać. Angelika juz chciała zaciągnąć Asahine na drabine, ale powstrzymał ją Chuck. 'Angelika: '''Słucham my Hero! <3 '''Chuck: '''Ekhem...winda? ''Pokazał na windę, która była obok. 'Duncan: '''Liczyłem, że nikt jej nie zauważy. (please) '''Chuck: '''To się przeliczyłeś ziom. ''Wystrzelił rewolwerem w górę. Cała trójka wsiadła do windy. Tymczasem u Sim i spółki... 'Kuahyin: '''Nie dać rady! '''Shandor: '''Dasz! Ja cię złapać! '''Kuahyin: '''Kua ci ufać! ''Dramatyczna muzyczka...xD Kuahyin patrzy w dół a Shandor na Kuę. 'Sim: '''Poważnie? -,- ''Mruknęła wspinając cię wyżej. Tymczasem Kua skoczył i Shandor go....NIE....a jednak złapał. :D 'Shandor: '''Mówiłem, że cię złapać! '''Kuahyin: '''Tak! Dziękować ci przyjaciel! ''A w międzyczasie drużyna Angeliki stała w windzie w której leciała znana Porażkowa muzyka. Wracając...Sim już dotarła na szczyt. 'Sim: '''Tak! I dziwki nadal tutaj nie ma. ''Radosna zaczęła szukać...czegokolwiek. Znalazła wskazówkę ale zauważyłą, że jest tylko jedna. 'Angelika: '''Hej Sim! ''Krzyknęła do niej. Koreanka się odwróciła i ujrzała jej ekipę w windzie. 'Angelika: '''Do zobaczenia na mecie w Paryżu. :* ''Drzwi od windy się zamknęły. Sim zrobiła się cała czerwona ze złości. 'Shandor: '''Już prawie... ''Tymczasem Shandor & Kuahyin się wspieli na górę. 'Kuahyin: '''My dotrzeć do zegar! ''Ujrzał wściekłą Sim i się przeraził. 'Kuahyin: '''Biała wiedźma znowu mnie straszyć... '''Sim: '''JAPA I ZA MNĄ! ''Krzyknęła skacząc z Shandorem & Kuą z Big Bena prosto w dół...do rzeki. W międzyczasie pokazuję się scenka w której Team Angeliki & Team Sim ścigają się na lotnisko, następnie do kasy a później do samolotu. Ostatecznie obie ekipy pokazane są w samolocie który ma logo Francji na skrzydle. ''' Skoro już tutaj dotarła to powiem wam na co przeznaczę nagrodę. Postanowiłam otworzyć własny dom w którym przyjmować będę niewyżytych ludzi <3 ' Co zrobię z forsą? Kupię wieeelkie działo i zdezintegruje nim tą dziwkę!' ' Będzie zabawa, będzie się działo... (please)' Dziewczyny po lądowaniu wypadły z samolotu jak szalone i wybiegły na ulice szukać taksówek. Angelika: 'Taxi! ''Złapała taksówkę. Podobnie jak Sim. Obie taryfy ruszyły. '''Wieża Eiffla Ekipy Sim & Angi dotarły pod wieżę Eiffla. Czekał już tam na nie Lukaninho, Fred, Chef i reszta zawodników z sezonu 4. Lukaninho: 'No, no. Gratulacje. Przed wami ostatnie wyzwanie. '''Sim: '''Nareszcie. Będę mogła skopać ci dupsko. '''Angelika: '''Powodzenia szczurku. '''Lukaninho: '''Te emocje. >.> Ale zanim zaczniemy to powiem, że rola pomocników się kończy, chodź tak naprawdę niewiele robiliście. (please) ''Asahina, Chuck, Kuahyin & Shandor dołączyli do reszty. 'Lukaninho: '''A teraz czas na finałowe zadanie! ''Pokazał im na wieżę. 'Lukaninho: '''Otóż musicie wspiąć się na sam szczyt Wieży Eiffla i zdjąć z niej świadectwo. Dostaniecie wyposażenie... ''Stażyści wrzucili na nie wyposażenie. 'Lukaninho: '''W razie czego na dole będziemy trzymać wasze liny. ''Popchnął je w stronę wieży. '''Lukaninho: '''Jesteście gotowe?! '''Sim: A jak! Angelika: 'Dawaj kotku! ''Lukaninho wyciągnął klakson. 'Lukaninho: '''3... ''Dziewczyny patrzą się na siebie. 'Lukaninho: '''2... ''Spoglądają na wyposażenie. 'Lukaninho: '''1... ''Spoglądają na wieże... 'Lukaninho: '''START! ''Nacisnął klakson. Dziewczyny zaczęły się wspinać na górę. 10m - Sim wysuwa się na prowadzenie szybką wspinaczką. .'' ''. .'' ''. 50m - Sim nadal na prowadzeniu. Angelika nie wygląda na specjalnie kwapiącą się na wygraną. .'' ''. .'' ''. 69m - Angelika to robi... (mean) .'' ''. .'' ''. 80m - Prowadzenie Sim nadal bezpieczne, jednak dziewczynom zaczyna przeszkadzać wiatr... .'' ''. .'' ''. 100m - Okazuje się, że Sim ma problemy z utrzymaniem się przy powierzchni wieży. Angelika zaś robi to bezbłędnie. .'' ''. .'' ''. 120m - Wiatr zdmuchuje Sim z wieży, jednak dziwnym trafem wypycha ją do góry i znajduje się jeszcze wyżej niż przed chwilą. Angelika ma duże straty. .'' ''. .'' ''. 150m - Gołąb wleciał w twarz Sim i ta straciła równowagę, jednak nie spadła. .'' ''. .'' ''. 180m - Angelika podkręciła tempo i zaczęła doganiać obsraną przez gołębia Sim. Ta we wściekłości rzuciła gołębiem w Angelikę, ale ta zrobiła unik. . . . . 200m - Angelika jest już w miarę blisko Sim. .'' ''. .'' ''. ''250m' - Chwila wyzwisk między dziewczynami. (please)'' .'' ''. .'' ''. ''280m' - Czy ten finał ma w ogóle jakiś sens? ~ DK'' .'' ''. .'' ''. ''300m' - Dziewczyny są na równi. Trwa między nimi epicka walka na śmierć i życie, pełna kopniaków i plaskaczów.'' .'' ''. .'' ''. 320m'' - Angelika sprzedaje kopa w brzuch Sim. Ta jęczy i używa swojej ręki sprzedając jej strzał z liścia tak, że Angelike porywa wiatr. Po chwili jednak wraca ona z podmuchem wiatru i sprzedaje Sim mocnego kopa na ryj. "Japa Ryj Tam Koniu" dodaje Angelika. Sim jednak się nie poddaje i ciągnie Angelikę za linę. Nasza słodycz ściąga buta i rzuca nim w Koreankę i szybko wykorzystuje okazje i wspina się dalej. Sim jednak jest tuż za nią...'' .'' ''. .'' ''. 324m'' - Dziewczyny wspinają się na równi, jedna obok drugiej, jedna z nich łapie dyplom i spuscza się w dół. Po jakimś czasie obie są na ziemi. Ale tylko jedna ma dyplom...'' '''Lukaninho: '''A zwyciężczynią Totalnej Porażki: Szkoły Czasu jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dziewczyna... xD . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kocica (please) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''ANGELIKA!!! 'Angelika: '''TAAAAAK! <3 '''SIM: '''NIEEEEEEE!!! ''Pada na ziemię i zaczyna o nią uderzać. 'Fred: 'Świetnie! Teraz nareszcie wolne! <3 Uśmiechnął się do kamery. Chef rollnął oczami. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli wybuch. 'Lukaninho: '''Co do?! ''W ich stronę biegną Arabowie. '''Arab: '''ALLAH AKBAR!!! '''Juan Alberto: '''Spierdalamy! KONIEC @To znowu DK :D Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinki